


You're A Candle In The Window On A Cold Dark Winter's Night

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Non-Consensual, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myranda sees the light in the window and sets to put it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Candle In The Window On A Cold Dark Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "candle" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html). Title from Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon (I have a strange sense of humor, sorry).

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you expecting a knight in shining armor to come and save you?” Myranda smirked, leaning against the broken door frame as Sansa turned from the window, eyes going wide as she scrabbled to hide the flickering flame.

“I suppose I’ll have to do,” Myranda said, toying with the idea and a soft smile. Sansa just looked at her, clearly distrustful. That was fine, she wasn’t asking for the girl’s trust, just for her to come a little closer.

“Hurry, if he finds out it’s _me_...” she trailed off, her best look of panic doing the rest for her, reeling Sansa in close enough to grab her wrists, winding rough twine around them like she was a cut of meat ready for the spit. “There, now didn’t I make a good knight? I got the princess.”

Myranda dragged her to the table, securing her binds and testing them. Sliding a skinning knife from her belt, she cuts open her dress and the strings of her corset, laying her chest bare. So much pretty pale skin. “You like candles, don’t you, Sansa? That’s why you were up here playing with one, right?”

She grins down at the girl as she realizes her intentions, letting the fear grow before she reaches for the candle and lets the first scalding droplet of wax fall on that pretty pale skin. It wouldn’t be pretty or pale by the time the candle has burnt down to nothing, she would see to that.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
